Ghost
by splashfire99
Summary: Sequel to His Evil Half. After becoming a Guardian and saving the day along with them, Vanessa Rose decides to get even with her unfaithful ex boyfriend, who also caused her death. At the same time, Sandy, her best friend starts to develop some feelings for her. Song by Fefe Dobson. SandyxOC


**Splashfire99:** Hey guys, the sequel to His Evil Half is here! Sorry it took so long, I was kinda caught up with other things. Anyway, I decided the arrow letters from the last chapter weren't enough, so I decided to get Vanessa and the Guardians to terrify Jeremy and Casey even further with one of my favourite songs. Enjoy!

You could've thought Vanessa was done with Jeremy. But to the Cupid, using arrows to write a threat on the wall wasn't enough. Jeremy and his girlfriend Casey had been freaked out by the threat in arrows, but only for thirty seconds. Jeremy didn't exactly believe that Vanessa, who to him had been killed in a car accident a year ago, would actually return from the grave and haunt him. Actually, she wouldn't have except that she was now a Guardian, and had six other friends: North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, Jack and his twin sister Jan to help her out. So now that she had regained her memories, she remembered that Jeremy had cheated on her while she was still alive, and while her sacrifice for him had been moving, she wasn't going to let him off so easily…

_Huh,_ Jeremy thought to himself, resting his head on his soft grey pillow on that Wednesday night. _She'll come and get me, huh? Like so. Besides, she's too soft and gullible. She even had the heart to die for me! What an idiot!_ But as he drifted off to sleep, a winged figure appeared at the window. Vanessa slowly and soundlessly stepped off the window ledge, and her best friend Sandman floated in behind her. The two spirits moved across the room towards the bedside table, beside a soundly asleep Jeremy Edwards.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Vanessa snatched up a photo from the table. As she remembered, it had a creamy brown frame with spiral designs stretching across each side. However, the photo showed Jeremy and Casey at the park, holding hands and smiling at each other. Vanessa felt the anger rise inside her. _I used to be in that photo!_ She slammed the picture back down onto the table. Her gaze travelled to Jeremy's sleeping form. "He sleeps so innocently for a cheater right, Sandy?" Vanessa asked, smirking. Sandy floated above him and nodded. He felt a strange feeling rise inside him as he looked at Vanessa again. _What a boyfriend…_he thought to himself.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back_

Sandy thought for a moment, and kicked down a small cloud of dreamsand into Jeremy's face. Vanessa rolled her eyes. Before leaning over and glaring down at the teenager. "He'll soon find out that not everyone dies completely." She muttered, glaring at the intimidating photo. Her revenge was not complete yet. Just yet."

**The next day**

"Argh…Vanessa…what's going on?" Jeremy groaned. His eyes shot open and soon after he heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew, it was just a dream!" The scene of Vanessa's death had replayed to him, but seconds before the ambulance arrived, he thought he had seen some kind of pink aura glowing from Vanessa's bloodied and bruised body. "Funny hallucinations." He remarked to himself casually. Maybe the threat was still affecting him. But as he turned to his bedside table, he saw four arrows lodged in the picture. Two were on his eyes, the other two were on Casey's. The glass had shattered slightly. Jeremy gaped, before looking down. Below the picture, on the table, there was some kind of golden dust. In the dust, scrawled neatly in Vanessa's handwriting, were the words: 'Vanessa was here.' Just below that was another sentence in an unfamiliar handwriting. 'Sandy was here too.' _Sandy? Who's Sandy?_ Jeremy quickly got a dustpan and swept the golden dust into the bin. Something was wrong.

After his morning routine, Jeremy set off to the café for breakfast. Casey had arrived there earlier, wearing a stylish pink jacket and knee long jeans. "Hi there!" She said, hugging him. "Ummm, hi…Casey." Jeremy mumbled. Casey sat down at a table and motioned for Jeremy to sit next to her. "I ordered two hot chocolates. Yours is with some mint." "Just the way I like it." Jeremy said, lifting the cup to his lips. "Thanks, Case…" His voice trailed off.

_Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity_

Behind Casey, across the road from them, a teenager was leaning against a traffic light and fixing her gaze on him. She looked exactly like Vanessa. But for some reason, her cheeks were rosier, her eyes were rose pink, and her hair was lavender. She wore a pink stripped hoodie with jeans, and there were two white, feathery shapes behind her back. Jeremy's mouth fell open as the alternate coloured Vanessa Rose folded her arms and stared at him smugly. _Oh…my…_

_What's her name  
What's she like  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right_

_What's her name_  
_What's she like_  
_Do you leave her in the middle of the night_

"Jeremy!" Casey snapped her fingers in front of his face. Jeremy blinked, startled. The mysterious Vanessa lookalike was gone. Casey looked at him in concern. "You look like you saw a ghost! Are you okay?" Jeremy shook his head. "No…It was just a hallucination. I thought I saw a Valentine's Day version of Vanessa across the street…"

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

Casey scoffed at the mention of Vanessa's name. "Jeremy, seriously? Vanessa? She died a year ago, sweetie. She's GONE. HISTORY."

_You act like you just saw a ghost_  
_I caught you_  
_Now I know_  
_Now I know why you're never there_  
_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

"I'm here now." Casey continued. "No more Vanessa. Understand?" she shifted her chair closer to his and kissed him on the lips. Jeremy returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. But he didn't see Vanessa standing on a building nearby, smirking still. She had heard what Casey had said. _History, huh?_ She watched her ex planting kisses all over Casey's face_. I'll show you two who's history.  
_  
_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Just then, there was a whoosh, and her fellow Guardians Jack Frost and Sandy landed beside her. "Hey Essa." Jack said with a grin. "Sandman filled me in. I'd love to teach a cheater a lesson." Vanessa nodded. "Just what I was looking for. Some cold, frosty air." She replied, watching Jeremy and Casey getting up from the café and walk together along the street, holding hands and chatting away happily. Vanessa, Sandy and Jack smiled at each other. If they were going to get revenge on the two good-for-nothings, they would have to do it a step at a time. "Let's go." Vanessa said, taking off from the building and flew through the air, followed closely by Jack and Sandy, following the couple from above. Sandy watched Vanessa fly, her white wings flapping gracefully in the air as her lavender hair flew in the breeze. Jack turned as he flew, to see Sandy with a longing look on his face, a heart forming on his head. Jack smiled. Maybe Sandy and Vanessa would find their own happy ending just like how Vanessa had helped out with him and Tooth.

_The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away_

After a while, Jeremy and Casey parted ways. As they kissed and walked off, Vanessa turned around. "We'll follow Casey this time. Sandy, follow Jeremy again, okay?" Jack and Sandy nodded, and then to her surprise, Sandy floated over and gave her a hug. Vanessa's eyes widened, and then hugged him back. Sandman made a clover symbol on his head. "Yeah, good luck to you too, Sandy." Vanessa smiled, before she and Jack flew off to follow Casey. Sandy floated down to follow Jeremy as he walked back to his house. For some reason, Jeremy was texting someone, and smiling at his phone as he walked. Sandy peered down. The person he was texting wasn't Casey at all. What was up? Sandy thought for a moment, before his eyes widened in horror. _Oh dear._ Not long after, Jeremy was back in his house, pacing back and forth excitedly, not noticing Sandy, glowing golden beside him the whole time. The doorbell rang, and Jeremy opened the door to a pretty curly haired brunette with beautiful hazel eyes. "Jeremy!" The girl cried, hugging him and kissing him. "I've waited so long!" Jeremy hugged and kissed her back. "Hi, Bridgette." Sandy's mouth fell open. First this bloke had cheated on Vanessa, and now he was cheating on Casey as well! And this time, that stupid girl didn't know that she was being cheated on either! Clenching his fist, he formed his golden plane and flew off into the sky. He had to tell Vanessa.

_I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery  
_

"Vanessa? Really?" Casey muttered to herself. "She was first in every archery competition back then, but she's dead now, seesh!" Above her at the ceiling, Jack and Vanessa rolled their eyes, before Jack pointed his staff downwards. Icy mist spurted and flew around Casey, who shivered. "Did I leave the air con on?" As the mist dissolved into air, rose petals spiraled around her from nowhere. They smelt different, more intoxicating than the usual roses. Casey coughed, quickly waving them away, to see a message written in frost on the walls. 'We'll be back', it read. Casey stumbled backwards. "W-what-? If this is some kind of trick, it's not funny!" Vanessa and Jack stood near the window, watching her. "It's not." Jack said smoothly, before they flew off again.

_What's her name  
What's she like  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right_

_All your games_  
_All your lies_  
_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind_

As they flew, they bumped into Sandy. "Sandy!" Said Jack. Sandy had a shocked look on his face, and symbols quickly formed and dispersed over his head. Vanessa gasped. "Really?" "what?" jack asked. Vanessa turned to him, angry. "Remember when Jeremy cheated on me with Casey? Now he's cheating on her with some girl named Bridgette. He's worse than I thought. He's a playboy!" Jack gritted his teeth. "Looks like it's all guardians for this one! Get Bunny, Jan and Tooth! We gotta expose this lie!" Vanessa nodded solemnly. "Yeah, and if we wanna expose it, we need evidence…" She looked at Jack. Jack's eyes widened. "Seriously, you need him?" "Yep." As Jack flew off to get the others, Sandy turned to Vanessa. _I have something to tell you…_he symbolized. Vanessa blinked. For some reason, her heart felt strangely excited. "Go on." Sandy fidgeted for a second, before symbolizing: _You see me only as a best friend? _Vanessa's heart beat faster. Where was he going with this? "Why do you ask that?" _Because…_Sandy hesitated. He shot a longing look at Vanessa before forming the last few symbols. _Maybe I love you…_

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

Vanessa stared in disbelief. Sandy smiled shyly as the symbol dispersed. "You…" He nodded. Vanessa felt the blush creeping up her face. She had just realised…it had been her best friend all along. No wonder he had been so willing to help her out in the first place. He had been the first to befriend her, and probably the first to actually like her for real. And now he loved her, and Vanessa could feel that she felt the same way. "Sandy, I…I love you too." Sandy's mouth fell open, before he smiled. He floated up to Vanessa's height and kissed her. Vanessa went rigid at first, before hugging the small Guardian closer to her and returning the kiss. It felt all tingly and soft, and definitely more loving compared to the chaste ones Jeremy had given her. The two pulled away, staring dreamily into each other's eyes. Vanessa's love life was fixed: now back to ruining her ex's…

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_  
_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

**5 Hours later**

"Oh, it was a wonderful night, Jeremy." Casey said sweetly. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" "Yeah." Jeremy replied. The two of them were holding hands and walking back to Casey's house, using a shortcut through a deserted alley. They were both not expecting what was going to happen next. As they talked, a rose was suddenly flung into Jeremy's face, exploding into red petals on impact, and also sparkling golden and icy white dust of some sort onto the both of them. "What…" Casey muttered, coughing again. "Long time no see, friends." A voice said. Both teens froze and spun round.

_Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul_

Vanessa Evelyn Rose, now the Cupid, stood behind them, hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. "Hello, Jeremy. Hello, Casey." She said, pleased. Jeremy's eyes widened in disbelief. "Vanessa?" "But… you died!" Casey exclaimed, horrified. "We saw her die, didn't we?" Vanessa faked a surprised look. "Well, DUH! Thankfully, the Man in the Moon brought me back as a spirit after I sacrificed myself for you two idiots. I'm the Cupid now, thank you. And I made some friends." She beckoned behind her, and the rest of the guardians emerged. "Amazing what cheating can do to someone's life, eh?" Jeremy turned white. "I-I-" "Oh please." Jan stepped forward and touched her icy cold staff to his neck. "Don't play innocent, cheater. You can never stop two-timing, can you?" She hissed, looking at Casey. "What?" Casey asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Jeremy would never cheat on me, right sweetie?" "Ye-"Bunnymund stepped forward and covered Jeremy's mouth. "Sorry, mate." He said with a smile. "We all know you're gonna lie." "Mmmphrmfoyhumph!" Said Jeremy's muffled voice.

_You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

Vanessa walked towards Casey, who stepped back in fear. "Maybe you should see this." She said. Behind, Sandman handed her a photo. Vanessa then smacked the photo into Casey's face. Casey stared. It showed Jeremy, in his house, making out outrageously with some other girl she didn't know." "Her name is Bridgette." Tooth continued, stepping beside Vanessa. "She was with him this afternoon. Jack had Jamie, a friend of his, take a photo from the window." Casey stared, gaping at the photo. It obviously hadn't been forged. She immediately walked ovr to Jeremy as Bunnymund released him, and slapped him across the face. "Ow!" He yelled. "You double crosser!" She yelled. "I thought I was special, but NO! I'm just another girl in your long line of victims! We're over, jerk!" she then turned, tears streaming down her face, to Vanessa. "And to you…"She mumbled. "I'm sorry that you died, and thank you for showing his true colours." Vanessa smiled. "No harm done, Casey." Casey then glared at Jeremy and walked off. "Vanessa, now look what you did?" Jeremy cried out. Vanessa shrugged. "Hey, I was just stating the facts. And now, to get you back home…"

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

"GAHHH!" Jeremy yelled as Vanessa flew him through his window and dumped him back on the bed. "Bye forever, Jeremy." Vanessa said with a smirk before flying off with the rest of the Guardians. Sandy carried her in his arms, symbolizing happily to the others that he and Vanessa were now dating. Vanessa closed her eyes happily as they flew. Revenge felt good, but finding a new love sure felt even better.

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost_


End file.
